The present invention generally relates to chewing gums and methods of making same. More specifically, the present invention relates to chewing gums having improved sensory benefits.
Chewing gum compositions typically include ingredients such as gum base, flavoring agents, bulking agents, sweeteners and other optional ingredients including softeners and coloring agents. Bulking agents and sweeteners often include sugar, glucose syrup and high-intensity sweeteners. The high-intensity sweeteners are most commonly used as applied to sugarless sweeteners.
The gum base defines a water insoluble portion that remains in the mouth of the consumer as the chewing gum is chewed. Flavor and sweeteners define a water soluble portion that is released during the chew. The release of flavors is one of, if not, the most desirable characteristics of chewing gum.
It is desirable to prolong and enhance the sensory benefits, such as flavor, sweeteners, and cooling sensations of the chewing gum as it is chewed. Thus, a variety of methods and compositions for prolonging the release of flavor and sweeteners have been considered and utilized.
With respect to flavors, it is known that the flavor sensation of the chewing gum during chewing can be enhanced and prolonged if the release of sweeteners can be controlled and prolonged. But, sweeteners typically are rapidly released from the chewing gum product. As a result of such an early and rapid release of sweeteners, the chewing gum products lose their flavor after a short period of time.
To address this issue, encapsulating agents are known and used to control and prolong the release of sweeteners. In general, the encapsulating agents include a variety of different food grade encapsulating materials, such as food grade shellac, that can be applied to the gum in a variety of different ways, such as wet granulation, wax granulation, spray drying, spray chilling, fluid bed coating, coacervation, fiber extension and the like. However, the use of encapsulating agents can be expensive and may not be as effective to prolong the release of sweeteners as desired.
A need, therefore exists, for improved chewing gums that exhibit prolonged sensory benefits as the gum is chewed.